


Let's Hurt Tonight

by Johnlockinspiresme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, John telling Sherlock about how the 2 years without him were, M/M, Pining, Plot with porn thrown in, Sad, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock playing the violin, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockinspiresme/pseuds/Johnlockinspiresme
Summary: John heads over to Baker Street the night Sherlock comes back.





	Let's Hurt Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I got while listening to the song Let's hurt Tonight specifically the cover version done by Chase Holfelder. I hope you enjoy.

After Mary went to sleep that night John took a cab taxi down to 221B Baker street. He was still in shock that Sherlock was alive, for two years he let him grieve, John had completely been broken. It had felt as though someone had killed his better half and left him stumbling in the darkness that was the world.

 

John felt incredibly strange walking up the familiar steps to the flat but knowing this time that Sherlock was inside, breathing and whole. He used his old keys to get in and was welcomed by the sound of a soft sad melody that Sherlock was playing on the violin. For a moment John let himself close his eyes and listen.

 

* * * * *

 

_“John what are you doing?” Sherlock asked in a hoarse voice. They had been having another bickering match. John had just kept getting more and more agitated so to shut Sherlock up he had tackled him. Not the most grown up response but Sherlock really could act like a stubborn child sometimes. They wrestled for a bit until John had Sherlock pinned, their chests were heaving and John was looking down at Sherlock with a peculiar expression on his face._

 

_“Sherlock did you mean it?”_

_“Did I mean what John? You know I detest vagueness.”_

_“That first night at Angelos’ when you said you’re married to work. Would you ever be interested in trying…” John trailed off as he ran his hands through Sherlock’s hair._

_“You want to kiss me.” It was a statement not a question. At that moment John couldn’t speak through the lump in his throat, so he just nodded._

_“Well come on then,” Sherlock said simply and raised his hand to bring John down to him. John slowly let that hand bring him down. There was a feeling in John’s chest, it was like something was being born, or being set free. Even though there is no way he could’ve predicted that this is where the night would go, he didn’t feel surprised that it was, it felt like it had been an inevitably. Sherlock’s lips touched John’s and in that moment he, John Hamish Watson felt like the stupidest person on the planet. This was what he had been searching for in all the women he had been out with, the feeling that a person was home._

 

John came out of the memory to the sound a slightly raspy voice singing along to the violin.

When, when you came home

Worn to the bones I told myself, “this could be rough”

Oh I know you’re feeling insane Tell me something that I can explain, oh.

“How about you explain how you could do that to me Sherlock.”

Sherlock slowly turned around and looked at John, his face was half in darkness half in moonlight. He looked ethereal, beautiful, and just like the miracle that John had begged for in a graveyard.

“John, I never wanted to leave you, but Moriarty forced my hand. He would have killed you and it would have been much more permanent. I am sorry for the pain I caused you though.”

“Okay fine but why two bloody goddamn years Sherlock I could understand maybe six months but two fucking years!”

Sherlock winced it was rare for John to shout he only ever did when he was truly upset and that was the first time that it hit Sherlock that he just might have broken something that he previously thought indestructible. “I had to hunt down every single one of Moriarty's allies, if I had come back sooner they would have done everything in their power to kill you John and I refuse to live in a world that doesn’t have you in it.” A small tear had somehow escaped and was slowly making its way down Sherlock’s cheek, he didn’t bother to wipe it away.

 

“Couldn’t you have sent me a message? Anything to let me know you were okay. Cause just how you never want to live in a world without me, I never wanted to exist in one without you, but I have been Sherlock for two years.” Sherlock couldn’t even say anything to that he just hung his head.

“I just started moving on with my life, Mary is great and she makes me happy. I might not be running through the streets of London or chasing down serial killers in back alleys, but at least I don’t feel like dying everyday. That’s how it was right after the fall.”

Sherlock’s face was covered in tears at this point and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “John, stay here.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean come home.”

“I can’t Sherlock, I have another life now that I can’t just abandon because you suddenly show up when I had just started accepting the idea of you being gone forever. Don’t get me wrong I am really happy you’re alive but I just can’t Sherlock.” John had a few tears leaking out as well.

Sherlock didn’t say anything to that instead he picked up his violin and continued the song from earlier, except this time he stood facing John. He stared into his eyes as he sang.

Oh I know this love is pain

But we can’t cut if from out these veins, no

So I’ll hit the lights and you lock the doors

Tell me all of the things you couldn’t before

Don’t walk away, don’t roll your eyes

They say love is pain, well darling, let’s hurt tonight

John had slowly been walking to Sherlock as he sang and when he finished the last verse, John gently took the violin, set in safely in its case before turning back to Sherlock. “Just for tonight,” John warned before he crushed Sherlock in his arms, it was at this moment that John Watson finally started sobbing.

“Shhh, I won’t ever leave again I swear.”

John slowly started to calm as Sherlock held him tightly rubbing soothing circles on his lower back. When he pulled back from Sherlock it felt almost as if lighting had struck. They moved towards each other so quickly, teeth clashed, shirts were torn in the rush to get them off. Flesh met flesh, Sherlock guided them over to John’s armchair where he sat down bringing John with him, straddling his lap. John kissed his way down Sherlock’s neck to his chest where he slowly played with each nipple. Sherlock was moaning softly, but put a hand to stop John before he could continue his quest south.

“John, can I be inside you?”

“Fuck Sherlock,” John hissed between his teeth but he nodded his head. Sherlock leaned over to reach for his pants and pulled out a small tube of lube. He gestured for John to lean up, he slipped a slicked up finger back behind John’s balls, and slowly circled his hole. He pressed his finger against and let it suck his finger inside, he cast his eyes to John’s face, his eyes were close and he had an expression on his face that if Sherlock didn’t know better seemed as though he was committing all of the sensations to a mind palace. It didn’t take long for John to be ready, he opened his eyes. His pupils were completely blown, he had a slight seen on his skin, and his hair was sticking up. Sherlock thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, a sudden ache in his chest remembering all the lonely nights, thinking about John, about this, but even though he had committed every memory he had of John to his mind palace, it could never compare to having the man in his arms.

“Come on Sherlock please,” John said softly. Sherlock gripped John’s hips and lifted him onto his cock. There was minute of resistance and then he popped past the band of resistance and he was breaking apart inside of John. There were so many things he wanted to say, but Sherlock found it almost impossible to speak. It was just as intense as it had been their very first time.

“John,” it was all he could manage as the pace was sped up and he found himself reaching for John’s cock, as soon as he made contact John whimpered in a way that broke Sherlock’s heart. Sherlock knew they would both be coming soon and he had no idea what would happen after so he pulled John towards him holding him in a bear hug as he thrust a few more times and stilled. John made no attempt to move off, and Sherlock wrapped his hand back around his cock and gave it a few elegant strokes John was coming in moments screaming Sherlock’s name like it was a curse and a prayer.

They lay there for a few minutes catching their breaths, John slowly unfurled himself from Sherlock and padded to the kitchen, he was back moments later with a damp washcloth, he cleaned himself off before offering it to Sherlock. He took it and then forced himself to look at John.

“John…”

“Yes Sherlock?”

“Would you… sleep with me tonight… please.”

John had been ready to say no, say he had to get back, but that one word stopped him, Sherlock rarely said please. John looked at Sherlock who was looking at the ground and looking so very vulnerable and John grabbed his hand and led him to his bedroom. They climbed into the bed and moved towards each other till they were wrapped around each other in the middle of the bed.

“Goodnight Sherlock.”

“Goodnight John.”

Sherlock woke a little bit later than usual and even before he opened his eyes he knew what would greet him. He had never ever in his life wanted to open his eyes less but he forced himself to. The spot where John had laid had gone cold and on the pillow next to his head there was a note. He snatched it up. When, when we came home

Worn to the bones I told myself, “this could get rough”

And when, when I was off, which happened a lot.

You came to me and said, “thats enough”

I love you Sherlock but I just can’t do this anymore, it hurts. Sherlock clutch the note to his chest and suddenly understood the look on John’s face the previous night, he had built a mind palace and that is the only place they would exist anymore.

“I love you too John,” Sherlock said to the empty room.


End file.
